Un año
by Ale-chan96
Summary: Setsuna y Konoka ya se casaron. Nos transportamos al año 2018, el año donde cumplen su primer aniversario que Setsuna parece haber olvidado... ¿Cómo reaccionará Konoka al respecto? Si pasan por aquí dejen un review :D


**N/A: Bueno, hola a todos y todas :D regreso con un nuevo fic de konosetsu en el año nuevo el primero del 2013 (que mi propósito personal de este año es terminar TODOS mis fics lo prometo! xD como sea! espero disfruten este fic que escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes y desde el punto de vista de Konoka (justo como en "el primer baile) :D Disfuten! **

* * *

**Renuncia: Negima no me pertenece**.

**Un año**

**Punto de vista de Konoka (Konoka POV)**

Recuerdo lo molesta que me puse el día en el que Secchan me dijo que se iría de mi lado para realizar una importante misión durante unos cuantos días. Sobre todo porque ella me dijo que tenía que ir completamente sola y que no era necesario que yo la acompañara. Lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza fue: ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿Realmente me vas a dejar aunque sea unos pocos días, ¿después de estar todo el tiempo a mi lado? Es decir, desde que estuvimos luchando juntas en el mundo mágico hace tantos años… desde ese entonces nunca habíamos estado separadas. Me sentí muy herida cuando vi como asintió con la cabeza diciéndome que no me preocupara, que ella estaría de vuelta antes de que me diera cuenta y que probablemente ni siquiera me daría cuenta de que se había ido.

¡¿DE VERDAD PIENSAS ESO?! ¡¿QUÍEN ES ESTA CHICA Y QUÉ HIZO CON MI SECCHAN?!

Honestamente, ¿Cómo podría Secchan atreverse a pensar por un segundo que no me daría cuenta de su ausencia? Es lo más ridículo que he oído y eso que he estado junto a Asuna cuando ha estado borracha… confíen en mí, es ridícula. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando puse cara malhumorada y la miré con una mirada muy molesta. Todo lo que hizo fue sonreírme y darme un beso rápido en la mejilla, acariciándome suavemente la cabeza, asegurándome que no me preocupara y que me divirtiera hasta que ella regresara. ¿Divertirme?

Después vi como agarraba sus cosas y salía, poco a poco comencé a tratar de superar el hecho de que en este momento estaba sola, por primera vez desde que podía recordar. No fue fácil al principio y aun ahora siento momentos aleatorios de tristeza y coraje pero casi todo el tiempo trataba de controlarlo… hasta que desperté esta mañana. Era básicamente como cualquier otra, nada interesante o especial pensé mientras bostecé y me estiré perezosamente. Como ya no se encontraba Secchan en casa no me sentía demasiado presionada como para salir de manera apresurada de la cama, así que solo me quedé allí tratando de no pensar demasiado en el espacio vacío a mi lado.

Tengo que admitir que, a pesar de que solo han pasado dos días desde que Secchan se marchó… me he dado cuenta de lo grande que es nuestra cama… nunca me había sentido tan pequeña en las noches oscuras.

De todos modos, volvamos a esta mañana. Estaba empezando a sentir algo de hambre, así que decidí que había llegado el momento de dejar la pereza por un lado e ir a hacer el desayuno. Poco a poco caminé hasta llegar a la cocina, preguntándome más o menos lo que me apetecía desayunar, así que abrí la puerta de la nevera. Al principio, no me di cuenta… probablemente porque todavía estaba en modo aturdido y adormilada igual que Asuna solía estar en la clase de inglés de Negi-kun. No fue hasta que cerré la puerta de la nevera y empecé a agarrar un vaso para llenarlo con un poco de leche, que mis ojos de posaron en el calendario. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que la caja de leche cayó al suelo con un chapoteo gigante que salpicó todo en la cocina. Era el calendario… había algo en él que hizo que mi cerebro comenzara a dar vueltas más rápido que un coche deportivo. Mis ojos se habían centrado en la fecha de hoy, 17 de Febrero de 2018. En cuanto lo vi, mi corazón empezó a correr… hoy era nuestro aniversario de un año.

Tan pronto como me di cuenta de lo mucho que se significaba esta fecha para nosotras, estallé en felicidad pero ésta rápidamente desapareció al darme cuenta que estaba completamente sola en mi primer aniversario. Me quedé de pie en completo silencio ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? ¡Es la fecha más importante de todas! ¡No es como si todos los días te casaras con tu mejor amiga de la infancia, protectora y compañera del alma! Es un día muy especial porque de alguna manera es una fecha que esta justamente en medio de la fecha de cumpleaños de ambas; ¡No pude creer la suerte que tenemos! Tenía ganas de golpearme a mí misma por la falta de atención que le pongo a mí vida, cuando de repente algo hizo que me ponga extremadamente enojada… pude haberme olvidado accidentalmente sobre esta fecha, pero al menos yo no fui la que se marchó hacia quien sabe dónde por alguna "misión importante"…

Ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era como es que Secchan olvidó por completo nuestro primer aniversario y me dejó aquí. Cuanto más pienso en ello más enojada me pongo. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que Secchan hubiera aceptado un trabajo y haber olvidado una fecha tan importante. Quiero decir, ella me pudo haber llevado o algo así, ¡al menos estaríamos juntas! Así que no iba a dejar que Secchan se saliera con la suya por lo que tomé mi teléfono móvil. Secchan me va a escuchar… ¡oh sí! ¡Sí que lo hará!

Por supuesto, mi suerte últimamente ha estado horrible y lo único que conseguí después de esperar varios minutos en el teléfono, fue el servicio del contestador de su teléfono móvil… era extremadamente raro que ella pierda una llamada, ¡sobre todo si se trata de mí! Incluso he intentado utilizar nuestras cartas pactio y ¡nada! Ahora yo sé que no puedo echar la culpa entera a Secchan… pero Secchan está siempre a mi entera disposición, y ahora, por alguna extraña razón, ¡no soy capaz de comunicarme con ella! ¡Dios! ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades que Secchan no conteste? No, en serio… ella está consiguiendo ver a su esposa muy furiosa cuando regrese a casa…

Estaba a punto de tirar mi teléfono y mi tarjeta pactio, cuando vi que tenía unos cuantos mensajes de mi propio teléfono parpadeando en mi bandeja de entrada. Mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró muy rápido, pensando que tal vez Secchan me los había mandado para pedir disculpas por haber olvidado nuestro día especial, así yo podría tomar esto como un comienzo por la gran cantidad de disculpas que me iba a ofrecer una vez que volviera a casa. Sin embargo… los mensajes resultaron ser de mi padre, preguntando qué como me encontraba y diciéndome que si tal vez yo quería ir de visita a casa por unos días. Al parecer, realmente me extrañaba, ya que dejó varios mensajes a los pocos minutos uno del otro… y no fue hasta el mediodía cuando me di cuenta… esto es la vida de una chica sola, supongo.

De todas formas, dado que NO TENIA ninguna cosa importante por hacer hoy, decidí que debería ir a visitar a papá unos días. Después de todo, Secchan de seguro no iba a regresar en un par de días; así que no pienso en quedarme aquí encerrada, yo también necesito algo de diversión y entretenimiento. Rápidamente me preparé una maleta poniendo bastante ropa y mis cosas favoritas en ella. Con un último intento de llamar a Secchan que por cierto fue fallido, me dirigí a la puerta para luego tomar el transporte del mundo mágico. A veces es bastante agradable volver al viejo mundo.

Lo que me trae a la actualidad. En este momento estoy sentada en la parte posterior de una de las elegantes unidades de transporte mágico, que estoy bastante segura que Haruna ayudó a diseñarlas ya que tienen un cierto aspecto de "paru" en ellas y una gran velocidad y comodidad también. Antes de casarnos, Secchan y yo casi nunca habíamos tenido tiempo para visitas frecuentes a papá a mi antigua casa, ya que estábamos siempre tratando de controlar a esa espadachín psicópata que está obsesionada con mi Secchan… me dan escalofríos espeluznantes en mi columna vertebral al recordarla… yo sé que ella está por ahí en alguna parte. Desde nuestra boda, sin embargo, hemos puesto fechas mensuales para ver a papá y estoy completamente segura que no ha pasado ni un mes desde la última vez que lo visité. Este padre mío… tiene muchas cualidades lindas, eso es lo que mamá seguramente vio en él. Probablemente es lo mismo que siempre veo yo en Secchan.

Secchan… yo todavía no puedo creer que te olvidaras de nuestro aniversario, o la extraña manera en la que te comportaste hace unos días cuando te marchaste. ¿Posiblemente tal vez… te estás cansando de mí? He oído muchas cosas acerca de que cuando las parejas se casan las cosas empiezan a cambiar y por consecuente a empeorar… pero eso no nos puede pasar ¿verdad? No, no hay manera de que eso suceda. Hemos estado juntas durante tanto tiempo y ambas hemos coincidido en que estamos destinadas a estar juntas por siempre. Definitivamente no hay forma de que tus sentimientos hacía mí hayan cambiado… no después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

Genial… ahora me estoy poniendo toda llorosa y nerviosa, porque estoy recordando aquel día que sucedió hace poco más de un año; cuando ella finalmente recogió todo su coraje y me hizo aquella pregunta. Recuerdo que volvimos con papá justo después de ayudar a revivir a todo el pueblo de Negi-kun que estaba petrificado. Fue un largo viaje de regreso a Japón y Secchan había sugerido pasar a visitar a papá unos días, ella siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ella misma… lo sé ella es linda. Entonces, era muy tarde cuando llegamos a mi antigua casa, así que nos fuimos a la cama temprano. Secchan estaba tan cansada por tantos días difíciles que tuvo en el antiguo pueblo de Negi-kun ya que utilizó casi toda mi magia. Prácticamente se desmayó tan pronto como se recostó en la cama. Resulta que ella quería hablar con mi padre para preguntarle (como antiguamente se hacía) si podía casarse conmigo. Al oír esto papá, prácticamente saltó hasta el techo por la felicidad que le causaba, al parecer él había estado esperando oír esto desde que éramos pequeñas… sabía que íbamos a terminar juntas.

La noche siguiente fue cuando sucedió. Recuerdo lo linda y nerviosa que lucía, cuando tomó mi mano y me preguntó si quería dar un paseo con ella en el exterior. Me reí como de costumbre, por lo que se sonrojó aún más y con voz temblorosa me llevó hasta afuera. Nunca me di cuenta en ese entonces, pero ahora cada vez que lo recuerdo me doy cuenta que en ese momento, su mano estaba fría y húmeda además del alto grado de tensión que se aferraba en el toque. Ella se comportaba bastante tranquila durante el tiempo que caminamos juntas, mirando por encima de mí de vez en cuando y sonriendo torpemente. Me sacudí como si nada, ya que solíamos pasar mucho tiempo a solas de esta manera. Finalmente paramos nuestra caminata al lado del río donde tuvimos el accidente cuando éramos pequeñas. Yo estaba sorprendida por la parada repentina, pero justo cuando me di la vuelta para preguntarle… la encontré en una rodilla con mi mano entre las suyas… todo el rastro de nerviosismo se esfumó, mientras me miraba a los ojos con total confianza que solo había visto ese tipo de mirada cuando estaba en batalla. Se aclaró la garganta y luego se procedió a decir probablemente la cosa más hermosa que he escuchado…

"Kono-chan… desde aquel fatídico día que nos conocimos, yo estaba completamente fascinada contigo. Honestamente puedo decir que desde el momento en que nuestros ojos se conectaron en el fondo sabía que estaba enamorada de ti y que nadie en el mundo sería capaz de hacerme sentir como tú lo haces. El día que no fui capaz de salvarte… pensé que yo no te merecía, que no era lo suficientemente buena o lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar a tu lado, cuando en realidad yo estaba muy asustada por eso fue que yo te dejé durante un tiempo para hacerme más fuerte, ese día es el que más lamento en toda mi vida. Todo ese tiempo que pasé lejos de ti… yo sé que no seré capaz de recuperarlo de nuevo… pero estoy dispuesta a pasar el resto de mis días tratando de recuperarlo lo mejor que pueda. Te he traído aquí, Kono-chan… como un recordatorio de la promesa que te hice una vez que nos salvamos del rio. Todo lo que dije en aquel entonces es cierto, sobre el deseo de ser más fuerte para ti y estar a tu lado siempre sin importar lo que pasara… que siempre serás… siempre, mi motivo para estar viva Konoe Konoka… ¿Me harías el gran honor de permitirme estar a tu lado para amarte y protegerte para siempre?... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Déjenme decirles, que no había palabras para describir lo que sucedió después. Digamos que terminé saltando sobre ella antes de que me pudiera poner el anillo en mi mano. Si hubiéramos podido, en ese mismo momento hubiésemos tenido una rápida ceremonia ahí mismo. Después de algo tan valiente y precioso como lo que acababa de hacer yo solo quería casarme con mi Secchan en ese momento.

Aun así, dejarme completamente sola en nuestro primer aniversario es algo inexcusable. Deberíamos estar juntas en este momento, lo que daría por sentir incluso sus brazos alrededor de mi… ella está buscando que le dé una buena bienvenida cuando llegue a casa… ¡y no en el buen sentido! ¡Lo digo en serio! No importa lo mucho que la extraño, cuanto la ame o lo triste que me siento sin ella. Se va a sentir muy mal cuando vea el mal que hizo… maldita sea ¡lo digo en serio!... No estoy bromeando, No.

Por lo menos yo finalmente logré llegar a la estación de transporte del viejo mundo, casi siempre me siento tan extraña al viajar entre los dos mundos, hace que me sienta muy cansada. Ahora, con algo de suerte seguramente seré capaz de encontrar un taxi para dirigirme a casa donde papá debe estar esperándome, no puedo esperar en llegar a casa. Siempre se siente tan bien estar ahí y ver la cara de alegría de papá al volver a verme no tiene precio.

Después de un viaje terriblemente largo en un taxi bastante lento, finalmente llegué a mi antigua pero acogedora casa. ¡Realmente se siente tan bien estar de vuelta! No puedo esperar a ver la cara de papá cuando abra la puerta. No se molestó en devolverme la llamada por lo que probablemente está esperando pacientemente. Supongo que ya sabe que el recorrido del trasporte del mundo mágico hacia aquí es un recorrido muy largo y duradero. Haciendo mi camino hasta la puerta principal, me di cuenta que había algo pegado en la puerta. Es algo raro ver algo así aquí, pero estoy bastante segura que es una nota que papá dejó muy probablemente diciéndome que salió unos minutos o algo así y que lo espere. Cuando miré el papel parecía como si hubiese estado pegado ahí por días y decía algo que yo me apurara porque él se encontraba en la parte trasera para tomar el té y disfrutar de la tarde. Papá creo que me conoce muy bien.

Caminando a través de mi antigua casa justo ahora, algo se siente muy apagado. Por lo general habría sido recibida por un puñado de gente… pero justamente hoy, era como si la casa estuviese vacía. Es definitivamente muy extraño estar caminando sin ver gente alrededor yendo y viniendo… seguro todos estaban fuera ya que hoy hace un hermoso atardecer después de todo. Supongo que simplemente debería hacer caso omiso y seguir con mi camino a la parte posterior.

Cuando salí para el patio de nuevo me reuní con un rotundo silencio. No había nadie alrededor y además estaba completamente sola. Bueno, esto es simplemente genial… vine hasta aquí y una vez más estoy sola. Debí haber venido preparada supongo, papá a veces es llamado de forma aleatoria a importantes reuniones y misiones. Aun así, ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? Lo que sea… estos últimos días se ponen muy interesantes… si ajá.

"Simplemente perfecto…" suspiré y me dejé caer sobre mis pasos de una rabieta. Puse mala cara.

"Espero que sea perfecto Kono-chan… me he pasado los últimos días preparando esto…"

Nunca, por lo menos desde aquel día en el que me reuní con Secchan en el mundo mágico, jamás había reaccionado tan rápidamente al escuchar su voz. Esa voz… diciendo mi nombre de esa manera tan inestable… solo puede pertenecer a una persona. Siento como mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, ya que quería que me abrace entre sus brazos de esta misma chica que me enamoró hace tantos años. Mi corazón estallaba de felicidad, pero mi cabeza todavía estaba atrapada en modo furia. Estaba a punto de reclamarle el porque me había dejado sola pero, maldita sea… me está sonriendo de esa manera. Esa sonrisa que siempre parece robar el aire de mis pulmones, además que prácticamente me congelo porque me está viendo de manera tan tierna y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿Estaba bromeando? No había manera que pudiera permanecer enojada con Secchan… puede ser que también he acabado por aceptar mi destino lleno de amor.

Me sonrió y se rió de lo tonta que debo lucir ahora mismo lo que provocó mucha confianza en ella. Secchan nunca parece necesitar ninguna instrucción cuando se trata de lidiar conmigo y mis emociones… siempre sabe qué hacer. Recuerdo que una vez le pregunté cómo lo hacía, lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse y darme la espalda murmurando algo acerca de que su alma está conectada con la mía… Secchan es toda una rompecorazones. Por fin se acercó hacia mí y extendió su mano sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza para que la tomara. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que me tomó en sus fuertes brazos y fuimos volando en el aire. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me llevó volando, desafortunadamente justo cuando estaba disfrutándolo, llegamos a un terreno agraciado en el suelo. Estaba a punto de preguntar porque se detuvo tan de repente, cuando mis ojos captaron un vistazo a la escena alrededor de mí.

"Secchan… es…" me encontré en un serio problema al no encontrar una palabra que pudiera hacer justicia a lo que estaba viendo. En realidad jamás encontré una así que me fui con la única cosa que pude decir con trabajo. "Hermoso…"

Secchan había conseguido crear un pequeño lugar perfecto con una perfecta ubicación junto al rio que corría a través del complejo familiar. Iluminado románticamente, con luces tenues procedentes de las luces mágicas flotantes que estaban navegando perezosamente a través del aire, cambiando lentamente en todos mis colores favoritos. En el suelo se trazaron una gran cantidad de almohadas y mantas formando un círculo alrededor de lo que parecía ser una comida increíble y por supuesto un montón de mis postres favoritos y dulces a un lado, los cuales vi de inmediato, lo cual estoy segura de que Secchan se dio cuenta porque reía un poco de mi reacción. Entonces me di cuenta que estaba mirando al río. Confundida… decidí preguntarle pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo o hacer cualquier otra cosa, Secchan hizo un rápido movimiento y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura desde atrás, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro mientras mirábamos juntas al río. Mi cara es, probablemente lo que más brilla en estos momentos.

"Y-yo… pasé los últimos días cuando te dije que saldría a una misión importante, tratando de averiguar lo que debía de hacer para nuestro primer aniversario. Todo lo que se me ocurría simplemente no me parecía bien… como que no era lo suficientemente bueno para un día tan especial como este. Así que, un buen día de pensarlo mucho y pidiéndole a tu padre que se tomara unas merecidas vacaciones junto con todos los demás, por fin se me ocurrió esto." Mi corazón comenzó a correr a toda velocidad mientras sentía los suaves labios de ella presionar suavemente con mi mejilla. Se rió un poco por la forma en la que estoy actuando estos momentos. Por lo general yo siempre era la que la ponía nerviosa… pero ¡maldita sea! Secchan puede ponerme muchísimo más nerviosa cuando se lo propone. Sé que se está divirtiendo completamente en estos momentos. Supongo que no me haría daño dejarla divertirse un poco más.

"Pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer… era transportarnos de nuevo a ese día en el que cometí el error de pensar que yo no era suficientemente buena para ti… el día del accidente, cuando yo no pude salvarte. Quería ver si tal vez, tal vez podría remediar esa equivocación ya que te hice mucho mal… que esta noche, en lugar de huir de mis miedos… podría estar contigo aquí mismo tratando de recuperar todo ese maldito tiempo perdido en el que te dejé, para volver a escribir nuestra historia como si eso nunca hubiera sucedido…" sentí sus brazos apretarse alrededor de mí mientras se acercaba más para un abrazo final.

Yo no podía dejar de pasear mis dedos arriba y debajo de sus brazos. Sabía que Secchan siempre se había sentido mal por lo que había sucedido ese día hace mucho tiempo, aun pienso en lo mal que todavía se ha de sentir. Nunca me he enojado por eso, le he dicho cientos de veces que todo eso está en el pasado y que ahora estábamos juntas así que no me importa, pero siempre sabía que la culpa jamás la dejaría a ella. Me imagino cuando tiempo le ha de haber llevado construir este perfecto escenario y lo mucho que significa para ella. Podía sentir, mientras yo asentía con la cabeza en la comprensión, como las lágrimas de felicidad una vez más comenzaron a extenderse fuera de mis ojos. Si, este es el aniversario perfecto… no puedo imaginar lo que hará en futuros años.

"Secchan… sabes que te amo más que a nada en este mundo o en el otro." Dije dándome la vuelta para envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, dedicándole una sonrisa. "Así que, por supuesto que sería un honor pasar la noche contigo." Me incliné y sonreí al aterrizar mis labios suavemente sobre los de ella. Por un momento, creímos que el mundo se detuvo… si no hubiera sido por el ligero cambio de luz que indicó que en realidad no se había detenido.

Después de unos momentos, sentí como Secchan se separaba de mí. Abrí los ojos y me miró profundamente con su mirada penetrante, mirada que estaba llena de lágrimas propias. No entiendo porque Secchan me llama bella todo el tiempo, ya que, en este momento mi caballero se ve absolutamente impresionante. Levantó la mano para cepillar suavemente unas cuantas lágrimas que aun rondaban por mi mejilla. "Kono-chan… creo que nunca seré capaz de expresarte plenamente lo mucho que te amo… pero, puedes apostar que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida tratando de demostrártelo. Primer feliz aniversario, mi princesa…"

Una vez más nos fundimos en un apasionado beso, pero esta vez me las arreglé para contenerme un poco, dejando sus labios en espera para pasar mis labios a su oreja. Con una sonrisa y una lágrima que corría por mi rostro ahogué un suspiro. "Espero con ansias lo que nos depara el futuro… primer feliz aniversario Secchan… el primero de muchos, muchos más…"

* * *

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado y que me lo demuestren con un comentario por favor! :D Por cierto como saben tengo varios fics los cuales ya se dieron cuenta están algo abandonados :c y queria ver si ustedes (digo si pueden) me den algo de ideas para continuarlos ando algo corta de ideas... Ah! y bueno anduve escribiendo un fic para que "supuestamente"iba a ser publicado antes de año nuevo ya ya estamos 2 de enero -.-U no se si deba publicarlo todavia (?) es de konosetusu D: por favor háganme saber! nos vemos!**

**PD. Pueden responderme en un comentario, PM (mesaje personal), Twitter (que esta en mi biografia), facebook y DA que igual estan ahí o correo xD **


End file.
